<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Automated Fireworks Still Work in Apocalypse by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457928">Automated Fireworks Still Work in Apocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalker AU Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>guess new year’s is still possible when there’s walking corpses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiwi Cookie | Kiwi Biker Cookie/Roll Cake Cookie, Mustard Cookie/Strawberry Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jellywalker AU Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Automated Fireworks Still Work in Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Sooo...I’m guessing we’re hitting the road now?”</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="userstuff">
    <p> </p>
    <p>Everyone seemed to nod in response to Kiwi’s question, and after a bit, Strawberry soon spoke up.</p>
    <p>”Y-yea. We ran into a few Jellywalkers on the way here, this probably isn’t the safest pl-“</p>
    <p>”I’m sorry, you ran into <em>what?”</em></p>
    <p>Mustard, soon practically snapping to attention, rushed to Strawberry’s side, putting her hands on the other’s shoulders and looking her dead in the eyes.</p>
    <p>”They didn’t hurt you right? You’re ok..right?”</p>
    <p>”I-I’m fine Mustard, don’t get yourself worked up on something that didn’t happened hun.”</p>
    <p>Strawberry sighed and gently took Mustard’s hands off her shoulders, soon after ruffling the other’s hair in an attempt to cheer her up.</p>
    <p>”C’mon, we’ll be fine. Don’t get all wired up.” <br/>The two soon just sat down on one of the beds, going off into their own conversation in quiet voices.</p>
    <p>The others looked amongst themselves and soon dispersed, heading off to their beds to sit down while Kiwi headed towards the front.</p>
    <p>”Hey Roll, there’s a passengers seat up here if you want to sit with me.”</p>
  </div>
  <p>Roll Cake simply nodded, placing his hammer down on one of the still open beds, then soon heading to the front, adjusting his goggles with a hum.</p>
  <p>“Better put your seatbelt on. Don’t need your dumbass hitting the windshield and busting your head.”</p>
  <p>Kiwi spoke up with a huff, almost immediately noticing Roll Cake making no move to buckle up. He eventually did, though, after a bit of grumbling in protest.</p>
  <p>”So. Where exactly are we heading?”</p>
  <p>”We were planning to head towards the castle. We think there might be more survivors and supplies there.”</p>
  <p>”Got it.”</p>
  <p>With a rumble, the RV soon started up as Kiwi turned up the radio slightly, an old, staticky track starting to play.</p>
  <p>”Huh. Guess the towers and shit got damaged.”</p>
  <p>He shrugged it off as he soon headed off, being cautious as to not crash into any trees. It was mostly silence except for the radio, and Kiwi soon attempted to make small talk.</p>
  <p>”You think anyone’s actually there?”</p>
  <p>”Probably. I mean, if me and Pancake were camping in the middle of the forest, I think someone staying in a possibly abandoned castle would be more realistic.”</p>
  <p>”Right...right...”</p>
  <p>It was quiet once again, the only noise being the occasional crunch of leaves and the muffled attempt at music playing on the radio. Pancake soon broke that silence.</p>
  <p>”You think the fireworks are still going off at midnight?”</p>
  <p>”Doubt it. Doesn’t some cookie usually have to set those off manually?”</p>
  <p>”That’s where you’re wrong Roll Cake, the new year’s fireworks are pre planned by machinery. They go off the same time every year, down to the second.” <br/>Lemon spoke up in response, spinning the little rubix looking cube he always had.</p>
  <p>”Huh. So maybe they will go off.” Kiwi shrugged.</p>
  <p>”Can we go to a place where we can see them?! Pretty please?”</p>
  <p>Pancake looked up at the others with a hopeful expression, earning a sigh from nearly everyone.</p>
  <p>”I suppose so, it wouldn’t hurt to see a few fireworks.” Orange responded with a mild huff.</p>
  <p>”Then we’ll head for a high point in the forest so we can see them.”</p>
  <p>Kiwi stepped on the gas a bit harder this time, steering off his original course and heading uphill. It was a bit of awkward silence, but he soon put the van on park as they reached their destination.</p>
  <p>”We should be able to see them from here I think. Everyone out if you want to see.” <br/><br/></p>
  <p>The group of cookies soon hopped out of the van one by one, looking off the high hill at the darkening sky. <br/>Kiwi approached Roll Cake and gently tugged his sleeve, gesturing towards the van.</p>
  <p>”We should climb onto the top for a better view, cmon.”</p>
  <p>Roll Cake nodded with a slight grin, and the two soon quietly broke away from the group and, using the ladder on the side, climbed up onto the roof of the RV, sitting near the middle criss cross.<br/><br/>They sat there for a bit as they waited for midnight, Roll Cake leaning onto Kiwi’s shoulder with a sigh.</p>
  <p>“....Never would I have thought I’d be spending New Year’s on top of an RV during an apocalypse.”</p>
  <p>”Nor did I, but at least we aren’t dead, right?”</p>
  <p>The fireworks soon interrupted their conversation.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But they were worth that pause.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>apologizes!! this chapter was a bit rushed, but i hope you all had a great new year, and that 2021 is better then last year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>